


Ulterior Motive

by Assbuts_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Senior year, makeout sessions, mentions of bullying, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should make out in front of them to piss them off."</p><p>"You're straight, Dean."</p><p>~</p><p>In which Dean and Cas encounter a homophobic protest and Dean has few ideas on how to annoy them. Which then leads to repressed feelings being emerged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> So dean and Cas are in their senior year at high school basically,  
> I don't live in America so I don't know if I've got the years entirely correct.

They had just escaped the frantic mall trying to find Sam a birthday present. Dean was terrible at presents and last year resorted to a One Direction CD for a joke, so this year he'd ask Castiel along. They'd bought him a book all about a fictional lawyer and his stories. "Sam will love it, Dean." Castiel remarked as they strolled out of the shop. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea. You'll have to take some credit." Dean joked casually swinging his arm round Castiel's shoulder, "thanks Cas." 

While walking back to the impala, they could see a gathering of people with poster and signs. They were all shouting and chanting and some were walking round in circles. It became clearer who they were and what they were doing, as they approached down the street.

They had rainbow signs with a Red cross through it and some saying 'gay is sin'. A few officers were guarding the protest to make sure it didn't get out of hand. The local church had never agreed with the gay law being passed and they had put posters up and billboards but sometimes they would stand on the streets and discriminate the LGBTQA+ community, and it really pissed Dean off. 

Dean stopped and huffed irately. "Dean, it's fine. Let's just walk past them." Castiel soothed, he clasped Dean's armed and tried to pull him forward. 

"No. It's not okay Cas. They're disrespecting you and it's not okay."

When Cas came out, Dean had become fiercely protective. They'd only been friends since the start of high school but Dean was in a bad place dealing with the death of his mother and Cas had saved him. He'd shared his feelings about his absent dad and for the first time, Dean finally felt like he had a friend. They were in senior year and people were still homophobic. They used to tease Cas which pissed Dean off, but when one of the jocks punched Castiel, then Dean was really fucking annoyed. He'd sought them out and left them with broken noses and cheekbones and Cas hasn't been bothered much since. He still got the occasional joust, but it was bearable at least. 

"Dean, I don't mind. Everyone's entitled to their own view-"

"Not if it's fucking disrespecting other people." Dean spat the words out, he hated everyone that supported inequality and how they were getting away with it. 

Cas released his hand from Dean's arm and shrugged. "Okay then, what do you suppose we do?" As innocent as Cas was he knew that Dean always came up with the best was to annoy people. 

He stood in contemplating silence for moment before speaking out. "We should make out in front of them."

Cas raised his eyebrows, "Dean, you're straight."

"Well I'm not just going to waltz past them while they tell me that you're evil and going to hell." 

"But won't that make you uncomfortable. I mean, kissing a gay person." Cas gestured to himself. 

"No, I trust you. And you being gay means jack to me, you know that." Dean raised his eyebrow before placing Cas' arm round his waist and snaking his own arm round Castiel's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

They sauntered up to the crowd and Dean parted his lips and whistled. A few heads turned and scowled at the PDA. 

Then Dean leaned in, he was smirking and Cas' heart was hammering against his rib cage. He breathed out and regained his confidence before crashing his lips to Dean's. 

Cas had always had some feelings for Dean, he wasn't sure if they were entirely platonic or not but when his lips touch Dean's he was pretty certain they weren't. Of course, he could never tell Dean, he was straight and had countless girlfriends, all of which Cas were jealous of now he looks back on it. He was back to reality when Dean sucked on his lips.

A moan passed Dean's lips, because holy fucking shit Cas can kiss, he giggled and tried to pass it off as acting for the homophobes. Then Cas hummed contently as he ran his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, he parted his lips and groaned when he felt Cas's hot tongue touch his. Cas then grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair and pushed their lips closer again. 

They parted their lips, panting, and where met by a sea of derogatory comments and chants.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean breathed, their foreheads touching. "Where did that come from?" He smiled. Dean was pretty sure he was straight but now he wasn't so sure. I mean sometimes when Cas wasn't facing him he'd check out his ass but who wouldn't? And he couldn't deny the way his heart flipped whenever Cas praised him. Okay, Dean was in deep with feelings for his best friend. 

Cas shrugged, turns out he's finding it quite fun. The crowd hissed and booed while the police officers clapped. Cas then thrusted his middle finger in the air while he grabbed the nape of Dean's neck and smashed their lips together again. He had a constant smirked as the crowed roared curses and he ran his tongue around Dean's mouth. He pulled back again, biting Dean's bottom lip before licking his lips. He moved both his hands to hold Dean's face and pecked him on the lips. 

He smiled at Dean innocently, not seeing what a complete and utter wreck he was. 

"Do we just leave now?" Cas asked cautiously looking around. 

Dean took his hand and whispered in his ear, "yeah." He then faced the crowd again. "To all of you who are here protesting against us, fuck you."

They then contently walked off round the corner to where the impala was parked. They howled with laughter as Dean pulled out his keys and as they got into the car. He chucked the bag with Sam's present into the back seat. Just as Dean was about to start the ignition, Cas placed his hand gently on Dean's upper arm. 

"Thank you, Dean. It was a very nice feeling to stand up to those people." He smiled before retreating his hand to his lap.

"It's okay Cas, always happy to help." He gave Cas that goofy grin that makes his heart swell and pushed the key into ignition. He paused again and turned to Cas.

"Was that the only thing that gave you a very nice feeling?" Yeah, Dean was terrible at coming on to people but he really hoped Cas didn't care. 

"No, Dean." He innocently looked down at his lap and fidgeted with his fingers."

He felt strong fingers be placed under his chin and he was gently persuaded to look at Dean. "Yeah, me neither." 

Cas blinked and leaned in towards Dean, their lips touched again agonisingly slowly. It wasn't chaste or rough but tender and sweet.

"I thought you were straight though?" Cas genuinely asked. 

"Uhh, I guess not." He rubbed his hand over his face and blushed. 

"Okay," their eyes met again and they pressed their lips together once more. 

A journey of adoring glances ended by Dean arriving at Cas' house. A quick goodbye kiss soon turned into another hot makeover session. Cas climbed out the car and walked up to his porch. He waved before stepping inside. 

Dean couldn't keep the grin off his face as he drove home. He placed Sam's present by his closet before stripping off and climbing into his bed. 

He was just drifting off to sleep when his phone beeped.

Cas-'you still up?'

Dean looked at the text, he clicked on Cas' contact and pressed call. 

The phone only ran once before he was met by the gravely voice. "Hello, Dean." 

He smiled at the ceiling. "Hey, Cas. You okay?" 

"Yeah, I just wanted to speak to you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Nothing." A slight pause, "okay, so I was just wondering what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we still friends just we make out or-"

"I don't mind, we don't need to be anything. Just two teenagers in love-" oh shit, Dean immediately regretted saying that.

"You love me?" It was almost a hushed whisper over the line. 

"Uhh," Dean swallowed,"yeah, I do. Have for a long time Cas."

For a while, the only noise was the two boys breathing. Dean felt mortified, Cas didn't love him, he was about to end the call when Cas spoke up.

"Really? Cause I love you too, Dean." He sighed in relief and wished that he'd said it sooner.

"Okay, goodnight Cas. I love you." 

"Goodnight, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such destiel trash oh god :/


End file.
